More than just a Family
by JesusFreak123Kenna
Summary: Dan is left with Amy's children when she needs a break after a divorce, and he doesn't know anything about anything, he needs help. Natalie's a lonley model, who longs to be loved. Natan with possibly some Amian, I suck at summaries, so please read and review! Rated T just to be safe...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the thirty nine clues books**

**Prologue **

**Dan's POV**

My life thirteen years ago: My sister Amy was a responsible, quiet, shy girl, and we didn't trust anyone. Our life was at risk at all moments and we'd looked death in the too many times, escaping with only scars, bruises and terrifying memories. Those memories I never forgot, but I only learned from them.

Now Days: My sister Amy, twenty-seven, is still quiet, but isn't as shy or responsible. My memories aren't full of pain and hatred. They are full of laughter and smiles. That was my job now days, making people smile and laugh as a comedian. Amy never seemed to do either.

Four months ago Amy and her husband Adam Rosh got a divorce. That explained her sadness and depression. They had been married for seven years, and they had four children together, four girls, Heather, a twelve year old, twins, Hallie and Hollie, two eleven year olds year olds, and Hayley a ten year old.

Two months ago, Amy decided that she needed a break from everything; she wanted to leave for a long time and forget most of her past. So she left to travel the world, the safe way. She also decided to leave all four of her daughters with me, for six months.

I don't even know why I let her talk me into watching them, but I can assure you, I wasn't in my right mind. Amy most likely wasn't either, she would have known better than to leave them with me.

I knew that when she left them with me two months ago, I would become more attached to them, and once they would leave me, I wouldn't be able to let go, especially when they are family.

Natalie's POV

My life wasn't a _complete_ disaster so far. First the clue hunt, I proved to everyone I could be mother, but then I proved I wasn't her. Every day I tried to forget the moments of my life when I was being captured, tortured and any moment with my mother. But every morning I would wake up from the same dream, the day I was shot in the foot and the days I followed mother, and the Hostage moments. All I was known for now was Isabel Kabra's daughter, and the woman with the largest fashion empire, and the perfect Model.

I had tried to keep myself out of the spotlight, but wherever I went all attention was drawn to me. Just for being Isabel's daughter.

It was the same for poor Ian too. He and I didn't usually see each other in person, he had been around the world, he was as rich as ever, he was a competitive polo player and made more money than he deserved off it, he did retire after playing it for five years, and I was off somewhere else in the United States. The place wasn't as bad, as I remember thinking about it as a child.

I remember how mean I had been to everyone. Sophie Watson had been my true only friend, and she was my manager, and I wouldn't want to change that. Even if she still is a Janus.

I had changed, I wasn't as arrogant as I was when I was a pre-teen and I realized that, even being the richest person in the world, you couldn't buy friends, or happiness. I tried arguing with myself over those points but, eventually the better side won.

It seemed everyone else I'd known as a pre-teen had noticed too. They still sent me notes on how much they despised me when we were younger and just now wanting to become friends, just as I had become more famous. I knew that I hadn't changed that much.

With only one real friend, I was so lonely. Sophie was off to London for a very long trip to visit everything and everyone there and of course, relax.

Then, ever since my relationship with an American football player, Mason Jenson, ended in worst way possible I had been lonely. I had longed even more than I had before to be a mother, to be a wife, but most of all I longed to be loved.

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of it and I might continue tomorrow if I get more than one review.**

**Also I would appreciate it if you'd tell me whether you wanted Amian in this, because it will obviously be Natan, but if you'd like or not please tell me!**

**Thanks,**

**JesusFreak123Kenna**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dan's POV**

Today was Saturday. No work today, my show had been taped and would air the next day. The girls didn't have school today, no bringing and picking them up from that torture chamber. So I was completely free. Well, as long as they didn't expect me to take them anywhere.

It was 9:20 in the morning when I had gotten up, I hoped the girls weren't up. If they were, my house would probably be destroyed.

I walked downstairs and I heard too much murmuring, which told me: A they broke something and are trying to hide it. B they made a complete mess and there plans don't involve cleaning it up. Or C they were up to something.

I walked into my kitchen to find, what used to be, a microwave.

I turned and looked at the girls, who sat at the table eating there cereal, acting like they noticed nothing.

I walked over and slammed my fist on the table, "What. Is. This?" I asked, obviously angry.

They all flinched, before Heather said, oh so innocently, "What's wrong Uncle Dan?"

Heather was a cunning girl, who was too smart. She had Green eyes, like Amy, and more brown hair. Her nose happened to resemble her father, Adams.

I glared at her, "What do you mean, _what's wrong? _My microwave is practically gone?!" I yelled. They were tolerant to yelling, which made it harder to get stuff out of them.

"Hayley stuck a fork in the microwave, while Heather was watching her." Piped Hollie. Hollie wasn't tolerant to yelling though.

Hollie was a much more "_Amy_" girl, she was quiet and smart. She had dark brown hair and green-blue eyes, which were quite similar to her fathers, and she had a nose similar to his as well.

I tossed Hollie some candy, "Your reward for being, possibly, the only honest one here." I growled, "As for you Hayley, haven't you been told to _'not'_ put metal in the microwave?" I asked her sweetly.

She nodded, "Yes, but I like to watch it go **BOOM**!" She giggled.

Hayley, was the more obnoxious anyone though they were all the most obnoxious girls ever. She resembled Heather more than anyone in there family. She had Green eyes and brown hair, but her eyes had tints of blue in them and her hair had tints of dark blonde in it.

"Go clean your room." I grumbled.

Hayley rolled her eyes and stomped off to the guest room that she was staying in.

"Her rooms clean," Hallie said, talking with her mouth full.

She had Long dark brown hair and Emerald green eyes. She only had the same nose as her twin sister, but every one of them had the same nose.

"Well she'll just have to find something else to do in there, won't she?" I asked sarcastically.

Then my phone buzzed and the Jaws theme played, which meant Amy was calling.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Dan," she said sounding depressed.

"Oh its Amy!" I said pretending to sound relived, "How's your Vacation?" I asked, not really caring how great it was going.

"It sucks," She said. That wasn't the answer I expected from her but I guess that could work too.

"Aw… Well where are you?" I asked, I wasn't even sad, when she got bored that meant she'd take her 'Little Monsters' (Not Lady Gaga) away with her.

"I am in Philadelphia," She said, "I am at the Franklin Institute, you know? The one where The Starling practically died at?" She asked.

"Yes," I said, "Why are you there?" I asked, seriously? Why?

"I don't know," She said, obviously upset, "I guess I wanted to see the place that almost killed me."

"Amy," I said.

"What?"

"Your boring me."

"Fine," She said sounding more mad, and a bit rushed, "Can I at least talk to the girls?"

"In a little while, they are being punished, for blowing up my microwave," I said, "You know they may be your children and have some of your looks, but they most definitely have Adam's personality. And Nose."

Right after I said it, I regretted it, because I knew what was coming next.

Then, as I thought, she began to cry and hung up on me.

"Dan!" One of the little freaks screamed, "Hayleys gone!" She yelled again. that's when I got nervous.

**Natalie's POV**

Boston, Massachusetts was a very nice place to be. I remember myself despising it as a child. That was probably because, Dan Cahill lived here.

Now days I wondered where he did live. I knew that, somehow, he'd become successful and became a rich comedian. Well sometimes he was sort of funny.

Then my phone buzzed, Amy. Ever since, like two months ago, she'd been texting me over and over.

It got annoying, but I guess it was sort of nice to talk to her, after such a long period of time.

This time the text read:

'_Dan's an idiot.'_

Maybe the girl did regain some common sense after all those years. I replied:

'_I know, I think I figured that out like… A long time ago. And Hot Dogs are good.'_

I was eating a hot Dog, they weren't that bad.

Then I saw a young girl on the bench crying.

I had an urge to ignore it and walk away, but I realized that was something my mother would have done. So I went over and sat next to the girl who cried softly.

"Hello," I said to her softly.

She smiled a bit, "Hi," She replied, the girl had Green eyes with shades of blue in them. They were really pretty. She also had Brown hair with tints of Dark blonde In them.

"What's your name?" I asked. I wanted to help her. She reminded me of someone whom I couldn't put my finger on at the moment.

She smiled a familiar smile and said, "Hayley Rosh."

I smiled, "I'm Natalie Kabra." And then she smiled and shook my hand, not the one that was covered with gooey red sauce that had a marvelous taste, "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked her finishing my Hot Dog.

"Well," She started, "My moms gone and she left me with my stupid uncle who, I swear hates us."

Then my phoned beeped, "Excuse me I have to answer a text from, um, friend named Amy." Then I almost dropped my phone before Hayley caught it.

She looked at the screen weirdly and then looked up at me, "That's my mommy." She said.

And then I looked down at the screen she held up to me and saw the picture of Amy Cahill.

**Soooo sorry I didn't update earlier. Thanks for all of the reviews, and I still want to know who wants Amian and who doesn't.**

**39 Clues Fanfictioner~ Yes I definitely agree that Natan is an awesome couple!**

**Volcanic Lily~ Thanks! I hope it goes well! I hopefully will try and make it Amian**

**AmethystAgent~ I hope you like it!**

**Vintage Apocalypse~ Yes, I won't try to force it in there but I might try1**

**Hi D~ Yes she did have Heather at age 15, I didn't want the girls to be too young and I didn't want Amy to be too old sooo Ya!**

**Amazing Girl~ hope you like this, even if maybe it is Amian!**

**Thanks again everyone for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks Again!**

**JesusFreak123Kenna**


	3. Chapter 2 Amys Point of View!

**Amy's POV**

I walked down the streets of Paris. I remembered my first three times there. One bad, two good.

The bad one was on the clue hunt. I am obviously trying to forget that as well.

One of the good ones was with my bestie Molly. I had given birth to Heather and Hollie and Hallie and Hayley and It was sot of a getaway. But sadly a few months afterwards I met Adam and she had a baby with a really popular guy. So I sort of left her behind.

The second one was another one I am trying to forget. A trip with Adam.

He took me on the trip and we had the best time ever.

That made me miss him even more. And Heather, and Hollie, and Hallie, and Hayley. I would say Dan but I don't really want to lie.

He always made the worst impression in front of Adam. He needed to be more responsible, if ever wanted anything good to happen to him.

I walked the streets of Paris, it was my second day here. I really wanted to leave.

It reminded me of Adam, the whole point of this trip was to get away from Adam, I even left my four children just to get away from his memory.

The whole point of it was to make me better so far it hadn't helped.

I sat on a nearby bench and quietly sobbed.

Then a girl who looked about twenty five sat down next to me, with three children, two girls and a boy.

I turned and looked at her, she looked very familiar.

She glanced at me and smiled a bit before looking back at her children. Then she swiftly turned back and looked at me.

"Amy?" She asked sounding confused and shocked.

Then it hit me, I looked at her oldest child and then it hit me again.

I remembered 12 years ago, Molly and it had been a three months after we'd gotten back from France. A month before she had gotten back from a school trip and there plane had crashed.

It was Molly.

"Molly?" I said confused.

"Amy? Is it really you?" She asked me again, Molly had a small resemblance with Natalie, her hair was a bit lighter.

I nodded, "Its been forever since I've seen you,"

She nodded and her pretty smile disappeared, "Why'd you ignore me all after the worst year of my life?" She asked.

I never really thought about that before, "I don't know," I said, "I guess since I had Heather, Hollie, Hallie and Hayley, I wanted to raise them in a good way, I wanted to forget about my many years before that and change myself. I'm really sorry." I said.

She smiled, "Its alright, I never got to see Hayley,"

I laughed a bit, "She looks a lot like Heather, just her hairs much lighter, almost blonde, and her eyes are green with tints of blue in them."

I looked at her children, the oldest girl looked exactly like Natalie, only more smiley and not as rich looking. She looked about eight years old.

The boy had Blonde hair and blue eyes, he had pale skin and he looked about six years old.

The youngest girl had White-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a pretty smile and a lot of freckles. She looked about five years old.

"These are my kids, this one," She pointed to the one who looked like Natalie, "Is Natalie," that was too Ironic, she was to much like Natalie, "And this one," She pointed at the boy, "This is Jonathan," The little boy smiled and waved, "And this is," She started pointing to the youngest girl, "She's Jacqueline,"

I smiled they reminded me a bit of my family, which also made me sad, because my family was torn apart, just like the five hundred before that.

"Hey, I'm back," A man said coming over to the bench, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, the youngest two had similar features to him.

"Hey," Molly said giving him a hug.

"Whose this?" He asked pointing at me.

"This is Amy," Molly replied, "Amy this Griffin my husband,"

"Hello," He said before picking Jacqueline up.

Would you like to eat with us?" Molly asked.

"Sure," I said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

I said.

I walked to the bathroom away from them, It was to much, they were so happy together, which, obviously, made me really upset.

I walked over to a tourist site and sat down on a different bench, when a someone sat down next to me.

The man smiled, "Hello,"

"Hi," I said wiping the tears from my eyes, the man looked like he'd been upset too.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just a divorce," I said.

"Oh," He said, "I understand, but today I got fired."

I smiled, "Yes well I have to go eat lunch with a friend," I slowly got up and started on my way.

"Wait," the man screamed, I turned, "Can I see you some other time?" He asked.

"Sure," I said taking a piece of paper out of my pocket, "Write your name and phone number," He took it and wrote that down. He smiled at me and hen left.

I looked down at the piece of paper, shocked at what I saw, that name, I thought wouldn't hit me again.

_Ian Kabra_


	4. Chapter 3

**Dan's POV**

I had just gotten off the phone with the cops, I walked slowly into the living room.

Heather sobbed into her hands, I could hear her moans. I didn't know what to do. I didn't how hard I'd been on Hayley, I didn't think that microwave thing really got to her.

Hallie and Hollie sobbed into each others shoulders. I felt so bad.

Heather looked up at me, her mascara draped down to her cheeks, "Well?" She asked sounding mad and upset.

I shrugged, "I don't," I said then Heather sat back down and cried even harder, "Heather, calm down, she's probably alright."

"ALRIGHT?" Heather yelled, standing up "ALRIGHT?" She yelled even louder.

"Heather cal-" I started.

"SHE'S A TEN YEAR OLD! WHAT MAKES YOU THINKS SHE'S 'ALRIGHT,'" She shouted.

"Heather pl-"

"SHE COULD BE KIDNAPPED! SHE COULD BE DEAD! ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED, S-"

"HEATHER!" I yelled and finally Heather shut up.

She sat back down and continued to cry extremely hard.

I looked at Hollie and Hallie on the other couch they weren't crying as hard, and they looked a bit scared from Heather and my argument.

"She's got a point." Hollie said, "Anything could have happened, she's been gone for three days."

I sat down on the couch Heather sat on, "I know,"

I turned to Heather who was still sobbing, "I'm sorry," I said to her.

She looked at me, "What if she's dead?" She asked.

"I highly doubt that," I said, just knowing how full of energy the girl was, and obnoxious, she'd be able to squeeze food and water out of someone, but if she didn't, all I could do now was hope.

**Hayley's POV**

I sat in a movie theatre with Natalie. She spoiled me, but that's not why I liked her

I liked Natalie because, she was kind and seemed to enjoy being around me. I didn't think mom was going to come back. She'd probably enjoy herself to much and decide to stay there.

Then of course she would leave us with Dan. That didn't sound appealing.

I would much rather stay with Natalie, than Dan.

It had been three days since I'd left.

They probably didn't even miss me. They have been ignoring me ever since mom left, I was mad at her too.

Nobody knew the real reason I ran away, no one.

When mom left about two months ago, I thought I'd have fun. I thought that it was a vacation for both mom and dad to get themselves straight since they hadn't been getting along together.

So I was happy to go to Uncle Dan's because I thought I'd be away from home for a week or two.

I didn't know mom and dad had gotten a divorce at that time, that's why I was so cheerful at that time and Hallie, Hollie and Heather were depressed.

I remember when Heather asked me why I was so cheerful all time, and I said I was just living life.

Heather yelled, How can you be happy?! Mom and dad are getting a divorce!

Mom never even cared to tell me, I didn't care if I was 'Too young to understand' or that 'I didn't need anything more to be sad about'.

All I wanted was daddy, he actually cared about me, he made me feel special.

If my siblings even realized I was gone, they'd probably think about the stupid microwave incident, which of wasn't accident.

Mom was the one who taught me not to put spoons, forks and knives into the microwave, and since I had done everything she'd told me not to I decided to do that one again.

Really all I wanted was to go back to my old normal life, being at home, with Charlie our dog who dad took, and when we all were together and when we got along.

I cared about Uncle Dan, but I wanted to run away, find someone else, who would show me some love, give me some attention, and someone who would be more kind to me, who would respect me as the clown I was.

That why I planned on staying with Natalie, I had been with her for three days. I wouldn't leave her alone, she didn't seem to care.

She even expanded her trip because she cared about me.

I didn't care if she had planned on kidnapping me or whatever. She was the closest thing I had to the mother who all my old friends had, the mom I wanted.

My mom, said she loved me. I didn't believe her, but now I began to miss her.

**Natalie's POV**

I began to become attached to Hayley. I didn't care if she'd cost me more money. She was so sweet. All I wondered was why she'd run away.

When I heard Amy was a mum, I thought that was a good thing.

Then I realized, Dan was going to be an Uncle. That thought didn't go into my good side of thoughts.

Part of me also thought, it would be better for him. It would help him become more mature and responsible.

Now that one of his nieces ran away from him, I began to wonder when the others would turn up around the city.

Hayley was so sweet, full of energy at all times, she was a jokester, she seemed to love martial arts.

That made me wonder what Dan did wrong, she seemed like someone he'd be able to get along with perfectly, someone he'd care the most about.

I began to wonder if he even knew that stuff about her.

The movie I took Hayley to was good. I enjoyed spending time with Hayley, she was the daughter I would love to have. Her personality was amazing. Especially saying that she was only a ten year old.

I walked with her around the park, she seemed to enjoy it a bunch.

"Thank you for everything Natalie," Hayley said politely.

"Oh," I said, "You Welcome, I hope you've enjoyed everything!"

"I did!" she said happily, she was so depressed when I had found her.

She had become much more happy.

"Hayley," I said a bit less Energetic and Cheerful, "May I ask why you left?"

Her pretty smile disappeared, "Well," She began, "Its sort of complicated."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said.

Then her eyes flew open as wide as they could. I became a little more nervous.

Hayley shot up into the air and grabbed my hand, "Lets go," She said as if she was in a hurry.

I turned around and caught a glimpse of Daniel Cahill, and three other girls, who were obviously her sisters, which you could tell by there.

"Hayley! COME BACK!" I heard Dan yelled before he completely disappeared.

**I am so sorry that I didn't update this chapter earlier, this was supposed to be a part of the chapter with Amy's POV. Did any of you like that chapter? I didn't get any reviews so I am just wondering. I hope y'all don't mind, but I am going to do Amian in this!**

**Please Review! Most authors love reviews! I am one of them!**

**~JesusFreak123Kenna!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heather's POV**

"No," I yelled after Hayley, but she didn't turn around, "Come back." I said, and she continued running with another woman.

Then I began to run after them, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I started to catch up with them, because Hayley was a very slow runner, and the woman was wearing really high heels. Then I tackled Hayley.

She screamed as we fell into the grass.

"Oh Hayley!" I said out loud and I hugged my little sister.

She tried to slip out of my grip but she couldn't move, "Let go Heather!" She snapped.

"No," I said, I heard her groan, "I missed you so much Hayley, don't ever run away like that again."

I finally let go of her, and stood up. I looked up at uncle Dan, who looked impressed.

Hayley glared at all of us as Hallie and Hollie hugged her even more.

I looked at the young woman who took Hayley, I swung at her for taking my little sister, but then Uncle Dan held me back.

"LET GO!" I yelled, I was know for having quite a temper.

Dan ignored me and walked up to the woman strangely, "Natalie?" He asked, he sounded just as confused as usual.

That 'Natalie' woman sat on the bench sheepishly, she smiled a bit, "Hello Dan,"

"What were you doing with Hayley?" Dan asked sounding a little mad.

If it were me, I wouldn't be 'a little mad.'

Hayley walked over to Natalie and sat next to her and put her head in her lap.

Natalie stroked her brownish-blonde hair softly, "I didn't know this was yours," She said, "I thought she was Amy's."

Dan walked over and sat down next to them, and put his forehead in his hands, "This is _so_ complicated." He groaned, "Hey can Nat and I have a private talk?" He asked us.

Hollie and Hallie nodded and walked away to the other side of the park, along with Hayley who decided to leave long after.

"Heather," Dan started.

I rolled my eyes and followed the other girls away from them.

**Natalie's POV**

I watched all four of the girls walk away. I had began to get attached to Hayley.

"What?" I said to Dan, I hoped that I wouldn't ever have to met up with him again after the clue-hunt and Vesper hostage thing.

"Natalie, what'd you do with Hayley?" He asked me sounding more mature than I remembered.

"I took her everywhere, I treated her like she was my daughter," I said.

"Well why'd you take her?" He asked.

"I didn't take her," I snapped, "She came to me,"

"Did you even figure out why she ran away?" He asked me.

"Why do you even care," I snapped again.

"Because," He started, "She's my niece, why wouldn't I?"

"Well the way she talked about you it seemed as if you wanted to dispose of them," I said, referring to the microwave incident.

"About the Microwave?" He asked.

I nodded, "I wish I had a daughter." I said, "Or a son. Or a boyfriend."

He smiled, "You do?" He said. I nodded, "I feel the same way."

Then I turned and looked at him and at the same time, we leaned in a kissed.

**I am soooooo soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! PLease forgive me! I hope I still have some followers.**

**WEll thx!**

**JesusFreak123Kenna**


	6. Chapter 5: Amy's POV!

**Amy's POV**

I hated Ian. I never forgave him for what happened in Korea all those years ago and I never would.

He broke my heart so badly that day, that pain was unbearable.

I ripped that paper into shreds as I walked back to the restaurant Molly and Griffin were at.

Molly rubbed her stomach, that looked swollen.

Griffin fed Jacqueline some carrots that she seemed to not want to eat.

She slapped the spoon out of his hand. That reminded me of when Heather was born.

We had he for six months and Adam was feeding her vegetables.

Heather, obviously really didn't want those, so when Adam stuck the spoon in her mouth, she spit up and puked all of those carrots and broccoli on him. It was quite hilarious for me to watch but not for him to experience.

Molly smiled at me, "You alright," She asked.

I nodded, "Yep, just a memory," I replied, finishing my salad.

"No," She said "You look like you've been crying,"

"Oh," I said understanding, "Well, just an awkward encounter with an ex," I always considered Ian as an ex, I thought we were in love, I thought I'd marry him and live happily ever after with him. I thought he loved me, I knew I loved him.

Molly nodded and then groaned, and stood up, "Excuse me for a moment," She said looking pained.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Griffin.

He turned up and looked at me, his bright icy blue eyes reminded me of Adams. Just as I began to get over him.

"Oh," He said smiling, "She's pregnant, again." He said.

"Oh," I smiled, "Well congratulations!" I was truly happy for them, I was actually happy. For once, and most likely not for long.

"WHAT?" Jonathan screamed.

Griffin groaned, "Don't scream Jon, how many times do I have to tell you." He sighed, they seemed to be busy enough wit three, four would make it all worse.

"Mommy's gonna have a baby?" He yelled.

Griffin smiled, "Yes, two actually,"

My eyes probably popped out of my head, "Twins," I said quietly.

"Its going to be two boys, right?" Jonathan asked again.

"Nope," Griffin said, continuing to feed Jacqueline.

"WHAT!" Jonathan yelled, it reminded me of how much Heather yelled when she found out I was going to have another baby after Hollie and Hallie. Come to think of it I wasn't to prepared for any of them.

"Nope," He said again, "it's a girl _and_ a boy,"

I smiled, "Well that's great news!" I said, Adam was so disappointed when I had all girls, he really wanted that boy.

"Yes," I am very happy that its going to be another boy, and Molly's happy with both." He said.

Molly came back from the restroom, "I am sorry about that," She said sitting back down, "Griffin what's all over your jacket?" She asked him.

I looked at his shirt there was orange stuff all over his jacket.

"Oh, this?" He started, "Lets just say, Jac really doesn't like carrots," He said.

Then I saw Ian walking towards the restraunt, I knew Ian a civilized person, sort of, who would interrupt an important conversation.

"So Molly, I heard you were pregnant?" I said trying to pretend to be occupied be something else as Ian walked closer and closer.

"Oh," She smiled, "Yes, twins actually, a boy and girl."

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked. I turned heard the restaurant doors open, I hoped that wasn't Ian.

"Yes, actually we decided on Megan and Alexander," She said.

I smiled and turned and pretended to look in my purse but really I looked at Ian, who was in the restaurant looking for a table.

Then he saw me.

I sat back up, "Well that's great!' I said, "When are they due?" I asked.

I turned and saw Ian walking over to us.

"In a few weeks, February 12th,' She sounded excited.

Then someone tapped on my shoulder, '_Ian_', I thought.

I turned around and obviously, saw Ian. He smiled widely, I smiled to but on the inside I was about ready to puke.

**Sorry It's so short! I did't have time to do any more, and since I got a review asking for either Ian or Amy's POV, I decided I'd do that! I'll try and make the next one part, Ian's POV, would any of you like that? Please tell me!**

**I'll try and update soon!**

**Thanks,**

**JesusFreak123Kenna**


	7. Chapter 6, inclues Ians POV!

**Ian's POV**

I stood at the table, at the restaurant where Amy and her friends sat.

When I saw Amy in Paris, I immediately thought that it was a sigh that I should still be with her. I also thought that she would recognize me, I was wrong about her recognizing me. When I saw the engagement ring on her finger, my heart broke, then she took it off, I saw my chance.

I gave her my phone number and now, I stood next to her at a restaurant.

"Hello, I believe we met earlier today." I said cheerily to her.

She frowned, "We met a long time ago, _Ian." _Her friends looked confused.

"Amy," I said.

"No Ian," She said interrupting me, "I don't want to go out with you, I don't ever want to see you ever again." Then she stood up and tried to leave, but I blocked her way.

"Amy, please understand that I rea-" I started, before she tried to move around me.

"I'm sorry Molly and Griffin, I have to leave," Her friends nodded and smiled, the blonde man continued to feed his child, the woman smiled widely and picked up another little girl, who looked almost exactly like Natalie.

"Amy, I am truly sorry about what happened in Korea, I never met to hurt you,"

"You left Dan, Alistair and I in a cave to die," She snapped, "I thought you loved me,." She said, shedding a tear, "I loved you."

"Do you still love me?" I asked hopeful that her answer would be a 'yes.'

She shook her head, "I don't know Ian,"

My spirits dropped, "What do you mean 'I don't know?'" I asked.

"Can I trust you?" She asked, "I thought I could in Korea, I was obviously wrong," She tried to leave again, but I wouldn't let her.

"I was young. I was stupid. I didn't want to leave you there." I said.

By now Amy was crying, "WELL WHY DID YOU?" She yelled, then the whole restaurant became silent and stared at us.

"I don't know," I said quietly, "I know that I love you, so please give me another chance, please?"

She sobbed, "I am getting over a divorce, I think I just lost my children, and-"

Then I heard a loud groan, then a loud petrifying scream.

"MOLLY!" Amy yelled.

**Dan's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had kissed Natalie.

I loved her after all those years, but I didn't think she would ever give into a kiss that I gave her.

It was a truly amazing kiss, better than the ones, my old girlfriend Molly gave me, now days, she was married, probably with a bunch of children, just like she'd wanted.

I missed her, but I was happy for her. In a way she reminded me of Natalie.

When we broke the kiss apart, she smiled.

"Thank you," She whispered.

I smiled, then I heard laughing. Of course, Heather, Hollie, Hallie and Hayley.

"Shoo!" I joked, but they just continued to laugh.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Well, I'll visit you tomorrow," She said winking at me.

I smiled, happy, I had that date from Natalie I had always wanted.

**Sorry Its so short! I'm also sorry it wasn't updated sooner. I was very depressed because I didn't make my schools Basketball team, that's all I really wanted. Please review!**

**Thank you very much for taking the time to read this!**

**~JesusFreak123Kenna**


	8. Chapter 7

**Dan's POV**

As I drove back to Attleboro, Massachusetts, Heather, Hallie and Hollie bugged me with questions about my planned date with Natalie the next night.

Hayley didn't seem to care whether or not I went out with Natalie, she had became attached to her, like the picture of my parents and I.

"Where are you taking her?" Heather asked nosily.

"Were probably just going to a restaurant and then a walk maybe." I lied, I didn't actually know where we were going, but that was another idea.

"What are you going to where?" Hallie asked.

"Something casual, nothing too fancy," Natalie probably would though, even though she had changed a lot, I was pretty sure that part of her that loved to get dressed up hadn't left.

Then my phone buzzed, and jaws played.

"Who is it?" Hollie asked.

"Amy," I said deciding whether to answer or not.

"Well answer it!" Heather said.

I pressed 'talk', "Hello?"

"Dan," Amy said sounding like she was in panic mode, "This is Dan right?"

"_Yes_," I said, "Its 'Dan'"

"Well, what do you do if a friends giving birth and there's no hospital around?" She asked and I heard a familiar screech.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked, and someone n the background screamed in pain, as familiar as that screech.

"NO!" Amy yelled.

"Well what'd you do?" I asked.

Amy groaned, "Dan this is serious, my best friend Molly is giving birth!"

Molly, that name was very familiar. Then it hit me, "Wait did you say Molly?"

"Yes," Amy said impatiently.

"What's her last name?" I asked, I had an ex-girlfriend named Molly, Molly Fisher. She looked _so _much like Natalie, that's one of the reasons I dated her in the first place.

"Galley," She growled.

She had been married, possibly. "Is she married?"

"YES!" Amy groaned, "now help me!"

"W-w-wait," I said, "Well what was it before that?"

"FISHER!" She yelled, "Wait," She said softly.

"Now you get it," I said, "My old girlfriend. Is there a little girl?"

"Well in a few minutes there will be three, but at the moment TWO! Help me!" She shouted.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_Paris _remember we were talking about this the other day? "she snapped.

"Do you still need help?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm calling someone else," She said, before hanging up on me.

"What was that all about?" Hayley asked, sounding _extremely _bored.

"I honestly don't really know," I said.

**Hayley's POV**

When mom called, I always hoped that the news would be her and dad getting back together. Like that was ever going to happen.

I wished and prayed it would but I still didn't get my hopes up.

I fixed my hair in a ponytail the way Natalie taught me to, she said it would look prettier if I did it a certain way.

I looked in the window to see my reflection, my hair did look better, my mom never taught me that.

Heather smiled at me, but I just glared at her, I was mad at her for finding me and tackling me and being so fast.

When Natalie found me, I thought I wouldn't have to see Heather, Hallie, Hollie, Mom, Dad, and Uncle Dan. I thought I had gotten lucky, apparently not.

The only reason I was a bit happy to have been found at that moment was so I didn't have to tell her why I actually left, and it wasn't _completely _Dan's fault.

"I'm happy to have you back," Hollie said smiling putting a hand on my shoulder. I would have missed Her and Hallie if I had left, it was mostly Heather that made me mad.

"Why?" I asked her quietly, I wondered why they even looked for me after all, I was an accident, mom didn't want me, she was happy with three, and then I came along, I ruined all of her plans for her _three_ kids instead four.

I didn't even want to see her again. I was perfectly fine with Natalie, or dad. Dad treated me like I was something special, like I wasn't a complete waste of time, that's why I wanted to see him and stay with him. Even if he got back with mom.

Hollie smiled, "You're my sister, why wouldn't I?" Hollie was truthfully my favorite sister.

"Did uncle Dan pay you to chase me, Heather?" I asked.

"What are you talking about." Heather asked.

"You chased me and tackled me down. Did he pay you to do that? You obviously don't want me to stay here." I asked her rudely.

Heather, Hallie and I never really got along, but they treated me like I was an accident, like I was worthless, like dirt. After mom sent us to uncle Dan's place, Heather and Hallie seemed to hate me even more.

Her and Hallie whispered about me, how I was the reason that they divorced each other.

Hollie was the only one who made me happy, she loved me, like I was her sister. She was my favorite.

"Excuse me?" She said sounding offended, my job was done.

"You don't care about me!" I said.

"Now what makes you think that!" She said.

I threw my hands up, "that's it! You think your mom, you both hate me, I don't know why you even helped find me!"

"Hayley, I love you," She said softly.

"Yeah right," I said then, I un buckled me seat belt at the stop light and jumped out of the car.

AS I ran I heard screams and pleas for me to come back, never.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hayley's Pov**

'Down the hill and never to come back', I thought to myself as I wandered through the streets, off to find my dad. Not that I actually knew where he was living now.

Yes, yes I get it, 'He's never going to want you back, he didn't want you when mom offered you to him and he didn't take you, what makes you think he'll want you now, after the divorce? I don't think anything's changed.' Heather once said to me, smartly, after the divorce.

Deep down inside I knew he didn't , but I hoped he would understand how much I really wanted him right now. I had somehow convinced myself that he still loved us, I still knew very deep down, that he didn't, never did and probably never will.

I never quite knew, exactly why mom and dad had gotten a divorce in the first place, dad just wasn't a very good father and mom wasn't a very good mom after dad became a very bad dad.

I could never accept the fact that my parents changed when I was about seven or eight years old, they just seem to have grown apart, I think it was all dads fault, or mine. Heather and Hollie always blamed the divorce on both Dad and I.

I never quite got why I pushed everyone away, except Hollie, after the divorce. Dan and Heather got it worse than anyone.

Heather just seemed as if she decided she was our new mom or something, just because she was older than everyone. Her and I never really got along well, maybe that was because she was older and bossy and I was younger and irritable.

Uncle Dan seemed like he was a replacement dad by mom. She sent us away to be with him because she couldn't handle being with us, and she couldn't control four girls all by herself.

I turned around just to see what was behind me incase I needed to find my way back, no I lied to myself, I wouldn't ever need to, I wasn't ever going back there. Not in a million years.

A million years came a lot quicker than I had planned, I realized I had overreacted, that I shouldn't have been stupid enough to hop out of a running car, but all the streets looked the same. I needed to get back there, I loved them, they were my family, I needed them, maybe they even needed me.

**Heather's Pov**

Right as Hay unbuckled her seat belt, I knew we were in for another one of her episodes. She was just to overly dramatic like her dad.

When I said I had loved her, I meant it. Not a single cell in body could have disagreed. Hayley and I weren't the closest of our family, but that didn't mean I didn't love her.

I started breathing heavily. 'Its all my fault,' I thought to myself. I turned my head round and round frantically. "Uncle Dan, we have to hurry up and turn around," I said softly. I couldn't have spoken any louder knowing that this would have been all my fault. 'Maybe if you were nicer to her in the first place,' Something inside of me said.

When he just sat there, anger rushed up to me, "We have to, she's our sister!" I said louder and more forcefully.

Uncle Dan bit his lip and looked at me, tears were welled up in his eyes, "I don't know,"

I realized how serious this could be, she could have been taken or hit by a car or who knows what. Then maybe there was a chance she was still fine, maybe just wandering around, who knows.

He looked at me again, "I don't know what to do," He had begun driving the car slowly in the direction she had headed.

I rolled my eyes, I hated everything, My little baby sister was gone, and it was all my fault.

"What is up with her?" He said, finally driving at a normal speed again, back to his place.

I shrugged, but I did know, she missed dad, and mom. She had it all wrong, she thought it was dad who loved her, and mom who hated her.

No it was the other way around, I suddenly knew where she was heading.

"Adam Ross," I said.

**Natalie's Pov**

I hummed as I walked up the porch stairs of my mansion. I was finally going out with Dan. I'd always wanted to, no matter how much I denied it as a young girl, I loved him and ever since the vesper attacks I had began to love him more than ever. (A/N: Yes I know she died but I don't really care pretend she didn't die J)

I looked through my closet, 'What to wear,' The possibilities were endless. And it depended on where we went.

"Natalie!" Someone said, banging on the door, "Natalie, answer the door!" The Voice said very impatiently.

"W-who is it," I stammered, the voice was to familiar, it was very impatient like..

"It's your boyfriend, Mason." He said.

I gasped, I couldn't breathe he knew we had broken up and he knew how much I hated him, at least I thought he did.

"Open the door!" He demanded.

I didn't want to open the door, he scared me, he knew that, he'd hit me many times, and I wasn't about to let that happen again.

"No Mason, leave me alone," I said trying to keep calm and sound stronger than I actually felt. But it didn't come out like that, more of a croak or a cry out.

"Natalie," He started, I cut him off.

"NO MASON!" I shouted, "You stay away from me, never, ever, ever come back!"

I heard a same noise that was a combination of a moan and cry. I was to nice sometimes.

"Mason," I said quietly, I open the door a bit with part of door still locked, just in case.

He turned to me, his bright blue eyes, didn't change, they were still cold and beautiful, and his hair was blonde and greasy, still the same Mason Jenson I knew, or had known.

He had begun to glare at me again, I became overcome with fear, and shut the door.

He wasn't coming back.

* * *

**I am sooooo soooo sooooo sorry I haven't updated :( Please review if you are still reading this, I need to know if I should continue or not!**

**~JesusFreak123kenna**


	10. Chapter 9

**Amy's POV**

It had been 3 days since Molly had twins, Megan and Alex. Megan had dark blonde hair and brown eyes that were just like her moms, and Alex had brown hair and blue eyes that were just like his dads. Alex reminded me of when I used to want to have a boy, when I had been pregnant with Hayley, Adam and I wanted a boy, even though she was a girl, I never loved her any less. He loved her less.

Her and Griffin were so happy together, they had gotten along so well, I hadn't even really thought about them getting along so well, it was like the perfect couple, the ones you only find in movies. They really never seemed to fight, and when they did, they both just figured it out, without yelling at each other.

I was jealous, I wished Adam and I could have had it like they did. We both yelled at each other when we were mad at each other. Maybe it was stress that got to both of us, at the same time, almost everyday.

"Why did mommy have another baby?" Jacqueline asked her dad. That was what Heather asked me when I had Hallie and Hollie and Hayley. I guess she had made plans of being an only child without me.

He laughed, "We didn't have one baby, we had two!" He smiled, I was so happy for them, they had five kids now, just like Molly had always wanted to have. Even though it seemed like a lot, she handled it all very well.

"What?!" She said. She looked as if she'd just had her favorite toy taken away for no reason, "There's more than one?" I couldn't help but smile, they were so sweet, they were like real family.

"Of course," Her dad laughed, "Do you not want your other brother and sister?" He asked, she just glared right back at him.

Then my phone started buzzing, it was Heather, what was she doing up this late, it had to be at least midnight in Attleboro, I answered immediately, "Heather?" I said confused into the phone.

"Mom?" She said back.

"Heather, is everything alright? Are you okay?" I asked, began to get worried, she sounded upset. 'Oh gosh, Dan, what did you do?' I thought to myself.

"No," She said, "You need to come back, Dan isn't doing anything right! And I'm not exaggerating." There was a brief pause before she said, "wait this is my Mom right?"

I rolled my eyes, oh yes, this was the right Heather, no doubt about that, "Of course it is!" Heather wasn't always the brightest star in the sky, she had her moments, "And anyways, Dan's your uncle, he will almost always never do anything right, but it can't be that bad!"

She scoffed, "No, no, mom, you don't get it, Hay-ley ran away! And he isn't doing anything about it! it's the second time today she's ran away!"

**Ian's Pov**

I was going to find her. I wasn't done yet. I left three days ago after her friend went into labor, I hadn't seen her since, maybe that was for the best, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I laughed at myself. Sometimes I was such an idiot, of course it was meant to be! Why would I have seen her in the first place!

I walked past the hospital, and I walked in. She might have been in there, I didn't really know, I had to find out though, if I just left her behind like all those years ago when I left her in Korea, I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself.

"Hello," The lady at the desk said, "Can I help you?" She looked strangely familiar, like Natalie. Natalie! I hadn't talked to her in 2 years! Maybe she was married? Maybe she had children? I wouldn't know, we'd stopped talking so long ago, I didn't even really know what she looked like anymore or maybe she'd changed. maybe she were nicer or perhaps she were still the same. I was ever so anxious to know.

I realized the woman was still staring at me, "oh, I'm sorry, is there a women here, who has given birth quite recently named Molly?"

"Um," She said, "yes, are you family?" She asked.

I thought about what I should say, if I said no, maybe it were an emergency, but if I said yes…, well she would have to let me in! I nodded my head, "yes," She looked at me and then nodded her head.

"Alright sir," She said, leading me onto an elevator and then explaining to me where I had to go. I was relived, at least they were here.

* * *

**Sorry, it is a bit short. I will try and update soon! Thanks for the reviews. **


End file.
